


And there's no reason to play pretend

by yellowteapots



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowteapots/pseuds/yellowteapots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty likes boys.</p><p>He knows he does, always has known really.</p><p>He's never actually been with a boy though, which. Well it's not the worst thing as far as problems go and yet. Monty can't help but feel like it's more of an abstract concept than reality.</p><p>That's until he finds a guy sitting in his usual seat in his computer science lecture that is.</p><p>-</p><p>Miller like boys.</p><p>Exclusively. No ifs, no buts. Well maybe some butts.</p><p>He's been with his fair share of guys but since things between he and Bryan fizzled out before they left for college he hasn't been seeing anyone. He doesn't really feel the need to just see anyone, he'd rather see someone who actually meant something to him.</p><p>And then he picks computer science as his elective and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And there's no reason to play pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. How're you doing there?
> 
> Thank you to the fantastic Bethany @bowlingfornerds on here and @tempestaurora on tumblr for being my beta with this fic - I truly appreciate all the help and encouragement you've given me! <3
> 
> This may or may not be inspired by the DNCE song 'Toothbrush'...
> 
> I've put the past month into this so I hope you all enjoy this. I'm proud of this story so I'd love to hear what you think about it!

Monty likes boys.

He knows he does, always has known really.

He's never actually been with a boy though, which. Well it's not the worst thing as far as problems go and yet. Monty can't help but feel like it's more of an abstract concept than reality.

That's until he finds a guy sitting in his usual seat in his computer science lecture that is.

-

Miller like boys.

Exclusively. No ifs, no buts. Well maybe some  _butts_ .

He's been with his fair share of guys but since things between he and Bryan fizzled out before they left for college he hasn't been seeing anyone. He doesn't really feel the need to just see  _anyone,_ he'd rather see someone who actually meant something to him.

And then he picks computer science as his elective and well.

-

Lectures with Mr Pike – or Charles as he prefers the class address him (like, who feels comfortable calling their professors by their first name? No one, that's who) – are always a little on the unusual side. Monty's like 90% sure he used to teach survival classes at some point – which he tries to crowbar into lessons whenever possible – and he's also pretty sure that the man knows next to nothing about computers aside from what he reads from his pre-prepared slide shows.

That being said, someone being in his seat is probably the weirdest thing to happen since Monty began taking this class. It's right in the front, prime real estate for those actually interested in the class (despite how bad their professor is), and it's totally obvious if you're doing something that you shouldn't be. Monty's never known anyone else to sit there until now.

This doesn't seem to deter the guy from thumbing through what's clearly a well-loved paper back of some kind, though. He's just sitting there in  _Monty's_ seat, beanie pulled low over his head even though it's hot out, and Monty can just sense that he's not even going to pay attention.

Fuck that guy.

Monty's opinion changes somewhat when he dumps himself into the empty seat next to the guy even though there are plenty of extra seats in the theatre – which makes it even more frustrating that this guy chose  _his_ seat out of all of them. He sighs a little too loud (because he basically sucks at being passive aggressive but he's going to give it a try anyway – he's nothing if not persistent) and takes longer than necessary to settle into his new seat, making a big deal of settling down.

There are still five minutes before class so he chances a look at the stranger. If he's going to develop an irrational hatred on this person then he's going to need to know what they look like.

Just as he does, the guy in question glances up from his book, lip pulled up in a smirk and there's something like mischief hiding behind his eyes. The whole thing is made so much worse by the fact that he's got the artfully dishevelled look down.

Damn, fuck that guy. But, like, he  _wants_ to.

This guy looks like he could either be the best thing or the worst thing to happen to someone and they haven't even spoken yet. He'd just stolen Monty's seat and sat there looking like... _that_ .

-

There are definitely better places to sit in a class that you have absolutely zero interest in. But Nate came to study English not Computer Science and he's decided to make a point of how much he hates his elective even if it gets him a bad grade. So what if it makes him look like an asshole. He's nothing if not stubborn. There's worse things to be though. At least he's consistent.

So he shows up early for class and saunters down the aisle, taking a seat right in the front. He settles in, props his feet up on the desk and pulls out a copy of War and Peace. He doesn't even like it that much – he'd taken it from Bellamy's collection – but if he's making a point he's going to make it a damn good one.

He supposes his dad is right, he doesn't handle authority at all well. But in Miller's world respect is earned, not just given because someone is stood at the front of a room preaching to a load of kids who probably aren't even listening.

Miller's about twenty pages deep when someone drops down beside him and makes a show of getting settled, almost like they're trying to get his attention. He gives them a moment, dodges their elbows a few times and then, once they seem to have stopped shuffling around in their seat, he turns to look at them with a smirk tugging at his lips. He's told it's a good look on him.

And the boy that he sees certainly isn't what he's expecting from computer sciences. He's cute, almost ridiculously so. His dark hair drops down in such a way that when he looks up underneath his fringe, it practically covers his eyes. Even so, he can still see the way the guys eyes seem to widen when they meet Miller's.

Interesting, he thinks. He can't be blamed if he swipes his tongue over his lips. It's just a habit of his, it doesn't mean anything.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” he smirks, enjoying the way the boy is blushing at him.

“You're in my seat.”

“Doesn't have your name on it.” he snarks and, then, because he can't help himself he adds “But if it did have your name on it, what would it be?”

“Monty Green.”

“Nice to meet you Monty. The name's Miller.”

Monty cocks his brow. “There is no way that that's your first name.”

“It's not.”

“Well, what is it then?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

That's how it starts.

-

“I didn't know you knew Bellamy.” Monty says as soon as Miller sits down.

“He nearly made me late this morning, so yeah, I know him.” he smirks. Sometimes he forgets how most people know at least one of the Blake's, more often though they're more interested in Octavia than her brother.

He likes the way Monty looks almost disappointed when his lips form an 'o'.

“He promised he'd give me a lift from our apartment this morning but then something came up with his sister so I had to get the bus.” he shrugs, pulling out his notebook even though he has absolutely no intention of taking any notes. For some reason, he feels the need to add that Bellamy is just a friend so he says, “I guess sister takes priority over best friend though. I'm only a little bitter about it.”

He certainly doesn't get a warm feeling in his chest when Monty smiles at the words 'best friend' and then looks away like he thinks Miller won't be able to see him. It's cute. He's cute. And it makes Nate's lips quirk a little too.

“Why do you ask?”

“We took the same Intro to Astrology course last semester and I'm like 100% certain that my friend Clarke has a massive crush on him.”

“Griffin?”

Monty nods, his fringe falling over his eyes. “You know her too?”

“More like I know _of_ __her.” he shrugs. “All I heard last semester was 'Clarke did this today blah blah' and now I feel as though I've known her for years even though we've never actually met.”

Pike walks in then, effectively cutting their conversation short, strolling down towards the front of the classroom, a bunch of tattered textbooks slung under his arm. Nate thinks it's pretty pointless to teach computer science without actual computers but then what does he know, he doesn't even like this class.

“You could, you know.” Monty mumbles as Pike's handing out books. “We go to, uh, The Ground most Thursdays?”

Thursday is usually the day that he and Bellamy go to the gym because, yes, they are those roommates – Bellamy pretty much only lets Miller spot for him after Murphy proved to be next to useless at doing it – but instead of telling Monty this like he'd planned he finds himself agreeing to bring a couple of friends.

He's pretty sure Bellamy won't put up any objections, especially if Clarke's going to be there, but Murphy might take a bit more convincing. He'd ask Jackson too, but he's too busy with his pre-med placement that he rarely has time to hang out any more.

Nate hardly listens for the rest of the class, doesn't even try to hide the fact that he nearly nods off a few times whilst Pike's talking. Even though he has no interest in this class what so ever Nate's still a little endeared when he looks over to Monty and sees him furiously taking notes and drawing diagrams across his squared paper. From what he's heard, though, Monty could probably teach this class himself.

Once eleven rolls around and the class are dismissed, Miller just watches at Monty packs up his books and tucks them all carefully into his rucksack. It's littered with badges for all types of cartoons and some from comic books that he recognises – he's more than a little smug when he sees an Iron man pin because he has very strong opinions on civil war and he'd have to rethink this whole friendship with Monty if he prefers Cap.

“So, what time Thursday then?” he finds himself asking when it looks like Monty's about to leave without saying anything else.

The shorter boy pauses as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “We usually get there sometime after eight. But whenever you guys are ready I guess.”

Miller nods. “See you Thursday then.”

Monty doesn't say anything else, just smiles at him and does a small wave with his hand and then he's gone.

~

Like he thought, it doesn't take much to convince Bellamy to go to the bar with him but, surprisingly, Murphy is almost as easy to convince after Nate has promised to buy the first round. He's pretty sure neither of them mind going out, they're just surprised that he's the one suggesting it for a change.

Thursday finally rolls round and he can't help but feel irrationally nervous whilst he and Bellamy are waiting for Murphy to swing by and pick them up. It's stupid, he knows, because they're only going to hang out but he still finds himself fiddling with the hem of his shirt whilst Bellamy rambles on about something that happened to him in class.

“You okay?” Bellamy says eventually. His face is softer than it usually is and his eyes are searching Nate's face.

Nate shrugs, “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You just seem a little quiet is all.”

“I'm always quiet.”

“You seem to be brooding more than usual though.”

Miller smirks, indignant. “Says you.”

Bellamy just raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“I'm kinda tired - ” he starts but thinks better of it because Bellamy is such a mom that he'll probably tell him to stay home if he's not feeling up to it, “- I'll be fine once we get going.”

“As long as you're sure.”

“I am.”

He glances down at his watch, checking for probably the eleventh time in the past five minutes alone. He knows rationally that it really doesn't matter what time they actually show up but Monty had said after eight and it was now pushing twenty to nine and Murphy still wasn't there with his piece of shit truck. He also kicks himself for not getting Monty's number so he could tell him what time they were going to arrive.

But then he looks over and catches Bellamy grinning at his phone so he supposes Clarke, at least, knows they're on the way. He just hopes he's not that transparent, he doesn't even know if Monty likes guys – not that it matters because they're all going out as friends, it's not like it's a date or anything. Still.

They hear Murphy before they see him, his truck still needs to get the rattling exhaust sorted but he refuses to mess about with the car himself and he doesn't trust the last guy he went to. He should probably get it fixed before he kills either himself or his two friends in the death trap that is, for some reason, his pride and joy.

“Nathan, you clean up nicely.” Murphy snarks when he brings his truck to a stop.

“You don't.” he challenges as he and Bellamy hop into the passenger seats.

It doesn't take all that long to drive to The Ground from their place - about fifteen minutes since there are quite a few one way streets running through the centre of Arkadia. They haven't been to the bar since it was taken over by new management; they usually hang out at the student union on campus because it's cheaper, so they're pleasantly surprised when they walk in to see how much it's changed.

Murphy ushers them to the bar so Miller will buy him the drinks he was promised and Nate does everything in his power to not search for Monty as soon as they order. They grab their beers and head over towards the booths and Miller is silently thankful for having something to hold otherwise he'd be fidgeting the whole time.

“Bellamy!” a blonde girl shouts, nearly tripping out of the booth as she comes over and starts to pull Bellamy over to her table.

“This is Clarke,” Bellamy smiles and then gestures to his two friends. “Clarke meet Miller and Murphy.”

The rest of the introductions go smoothly and Nate tries his best to remember all of their names, he does, but he's not proud of the fact that's he's getting distracted by the way Monty is smiling and laughing with his friends. They figure out that most of the two groups knew each other on some level at least, either sharing classes or having a third mutual friend, so they merge easily together once the drinks start to flow.

He's not had the chance to speak to Monty yet and he's just working up to speaking to him when he feels a tentative tap on his shoulder. He turns and finds himself looking at the younger boy. “I'm glad you could make it.”

“I said I would.”

“I know but you could have just been being polite.” Monty shrugs, flicking his fringe out of his eyes. It's probably a nervous habit, probably doesn't even realise that he's doing it, but it's cute none the less.

Nate smiles, taking a sip of his beer. “I'm a man of my word, Monty. Besides,” he tilts his bottle towards Bellamy who's flirting awkwardly with Clarke on the other side of the table, “I wouldn't miss out on this train wreck for the world.”

Monty laughs and it’s high pitched and over far too quickly. It sounds like music and it's so light, like Monty hasn't a care in the world, and Nate beams despite himself.

“So, uh, I never asked what you're majoring in?”

“Drama.”

Monty's eyes widen almost comically. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Then why are you taking comp sci?”

“I could enjoy it.”

“But you don't.” Monty says. “So _why_ do you take it?”

Miller feels heat creeping up his neck. He's never actually told anyone besides Bellamy why he's chosen to take a throw away course and now he has to say it out loud he knows it'll sound ridiculous. “I don't see the point in electives, so I just picked one at random to fuck with the system.”

“That's kinda stupid, you know?”

“Thanks.” Miller says and he can't be annoyed because Monty's quite right.

“What I mean is: you're obviously a smart guy so why not focus that on something that would actually help you with your degree?”

Instead of answering he shrugs. “What's your major then?”

“Bio chem.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Raven pulls Monty into conversation then but Miller doesn't miss the smile that graces his face when he turns away. He also catches the way Monty glances over and catches him staring every now and again.

It becomes a regular thing after that night.

~

A few weeks later and Miller finds himself waiting in what has become their usual booth. Bellamy's at the bar, chatting to Gina and being completely oblivious to the way the girl is flirting with him, and Murphy's taking a piss. They're waiting for the others to arrive and the only way Nate can think to occupy to his hands is the shuffle the deck of cards they've brought so they can play ring of fire once the others get there.

“For someone who claims to be smart,” Murphy says as he slides into the seat next to Miller, “Blake sure is an idiot sometimes.”

“Who's an idiot?” Bellamy asks.

“You.” Murphy deadpans. “That girl, Gina, was totally flirting with you just then and you didn't even realise.”

“What, no! She was just being friendly.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Murphy scoffs, knocking his beer on top of Bellamy's and causing the foam to spill over his hand.

“Someone's happy to see us.” Someone laughs and they all look up to find Raven standing next to the table, Clarke and Monty on one side and Wells on the other.

Murphy smirks but moves around the table so there's room for them all to join. They fan out around the table but still have to sit closely to one another if they're all going to fit. Most of them fit around the opposite side to Miller but Monty takes the seat next to him at the edge of the bench.

“Hey.” Monty murmurs, looking up from underneath his fringe. Nate should probably tell him to get a hair cut but he like the way Monty flicks the hair out of his eyes too much. Their legs are pressed together under the table and Nate tries not to think about it too much.

He smiles, easy, hiding the way he's being affected. “Hi. You guys took your time.”

Monty rolls his eyes. “You can blame Clarke for that, she couldn't find her phone so she had us all searching her dorm for it.”

Clarke scowls at him. “Enough of the blame game Montgomery. I came to play ring of fire yet it doesn't seem like our boys have bothered to set it up.” she sighs, tugging the deck from Miller's hands. “Looks like if I want something doing, I'll have to do it myself.”

“If only she put that into practice where Bellamy's concerned.” Monty whispers and Nate can't help the laughter that erupts out of him.

It earns him a frown from Clarke but Monty has a proud smile on his face.

She then fans the cards around an empty glass in the centre of the table and they take it in turns to draw cards from the ring, drinking where appropriate. Raven swears every time Wells drinks because it means she has to drink too and by the time Murphy draws the last king most of them have either lost interest in the game or they're too tipsy to be paying any attention to the rules. It doesn't stop Murphy from downing the dirty pint like a champ and they all cheer when he wipes the foam from his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

They soon split off, the girls dragging Monty and Bellamy up to dance whilst Miller's left playing knuckles with Murphy and Wells. He's having fun sending the coins towards Murphy's fingers, Wells throwing his head back in laughter when he misses spectacularly and the coin flies off the table and hits Murphy in the stomach, but it doesn't stop his gaze from wandering over to the dance floor to check on the others every now and again.

Once they switch over, Murphy and Wells taking it in turns to flick coins at his knuckles, Nate finds it harder to concentrate on the game. He can see Monty being twirled around by Raven to the beat of the music; she doesn't let her leg brace stand in her way of anything and Miller admires that about her. Monty's plaid shirt is undone and it flutters around him as he lets Raven fling him around the dance floor.

“I'm gonna get a drink, you guys want anything?” Murphy asks after a pretty good shot that clips Nate's knuckles. They both decline, Miller has a pleasant buzz going and he doesn't want to get black out drunk and Wells is the designated driver and is still slurping on his Pepsi.

“Monty's a good kid you know.” Wells says once Murphy's out of ear shot. Nate immediately tears his eyes away from the boy in question even though he knows he's already been caught out.

“Uh?”

“He likes you.”

“Oh.”

Wells laughs, clapping Miller on the shoulder. “He's right, you're not a big talker.”

“I don't really know what you want me to say.”

“I don't want you to say anything to _me_.” It looks like Wells is about to say something else but he cuts himself short when Monty comes bounding over.

He catches hold of Nate's arm and tugs lightly. “Come dance? Raven needs to take a break and I don't want to third wheel Clarke and Bellamy.”

Nate glances to Wells and then back to Monty's pleading eyes and he knows he hasn't got much of a choice. “Sure.”

“Sorry Wells.” Monty pouts. “But you'll get to have Raven keep you company.” he adds and then he's leading Miller into the middle of the dance floor before he can change his mind.

He's never liked dancing, especially not in clubs. He doesn't enjoy the way people press up against him, pushing and pulling, or the sticky heat and overly loud thump of the bass. Drunk people bumping into, tripping into, stumbling into him isn't something he's fond of but somehow Monty manages to drag him through the thrum of bodies to a relatively clear part of the dance floor.

Monty doesn't let go of his hand and Nate tries not to over think things. Wells literally told him that Monty likes him but somehow that makes him even more nervous.

Then, suddenly, Monty's leaning forward and for a very brief second Miller thinks that he's going to kiss him. He's a little disappointed when Monty's lips miss his and carry on towards his ear. “Do you know that you're bleeding?” he asks. He holds Nate's hand between them and Miller can see the concern knitting his eyebrows together when he pulls back.

“Yeah. I challenged Murphy to knuckles but I kept getting distracted.” he swallows.

“By what?” Monty asks, taking a step towards him and putting his free hand on Miller's waist to help him sway to the beat. He feels the electricity leaping from his skin even through the layer of clothes that actually separates Monty's hand from the skin under his t-shirt. “C'mon, loosen up a bit.”

“You, actually.”

“Me?” Monty's eyes are hopeful, like he thinks he's misheard.

Miller nods.

“That's good then.” Monty smiles, dropping their clasped hands and moving it so that it's resting on Miller's shoulder.

Miller can feel his heart racing in his chest. He's pretty sure that if they cut out whatever dreadful music that's playing out then everyone could dance in time to the rapid beating of his heart instead. The way Monty is dancing so close to him is making it hard for him to focus. He's not even had that much to drink but he feels drunk with Monty this close and looking up at him like  _that._

“It is?” he stammers, catching his breath as the hand Monty has on his hip dips under his shirt.

Monty hums. “I've, uh, never liked a guy before so I wasn't sure if I was reading the signals wrong.”

“You weren't. Aren't.”

Monty smiles again and Nate can't help but swipe his tongue over his bottom lip. He doesn't miss the way Monty's eyes dart down and stay on his lips before he moves forward slowly, giving Nate time to pull away if he needs to.

And he presses a light kiss to Miller's lips. A kiss so chaste shouldn't affect him so much but it feels like his whole body has been set alight. It burns through him all too quickly and then Monty is pulling back and he realises that he hadn't kissed back.

“Was that okay, Miller?” Monty asks and it's unfair how gone he looks even after such a fleeting kiss.

“Don't call me that.”

“What, your name?”

He hums a yes against Monty's lips. “You should call me Nate.”

“Okay.” Monty breathes and then they're kissing again, Monty's stubble scratching deliciously against Nate's chin.

-

Jasper's sat at his desk, rolling what seems to be a joint, when Monty finally wakes up.

“Good night last night?”

Monty groans in response, pulling his duvet over his eyes, and curses their dorm curtain for being so shit and letting in so much light.

“I'll take that as a yes then.” he chuckles but it's much to load for Monty's fragile head so he tosses a pillow at him.

It takes him a few moments to fully wake up, the pounding in his head coming to a stop once he's downed a glass of water, and he's just about to jump in the shower when he remembers. And as soon as the memory comes back, it keeps replaying in his mind as the steam fills the bathroom and starts to stick to the walls.

The memory of the kiss and the hot thrumming of the water on his shoulders is enough to get him going but he knows he'd feel wrong if he did anything about it before actually taking to Miller about it. To  _Nate_ .

The last thing Monty wants is to get creepy over the first guy he's ever done something with – he's not that guy – so he switches the water to cold and briskly washes the smell of the club out of his hair.

Once he finishes his shower he towels his hair dry and then ties another around his waist before walking back to his room.

“You met someone.”

“What?”

“You're whistling and you've got a smile on your face to rival the Cheshire cat.”

Monty snorts, dropping down on his bed. “You only like that film because Alan Rickman plays a stoner caterpillar.”

Jasper nods. “Yup but my point still stands, you haven't been like this for ages. You like someone.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

“Mature.” Monty rolls his eyes. “If you're quite finished, I need to get ready for class.”

“I thought Pike was putting you off comp sci?”

Monty shrugs, “It has it's merits.”

~

He can't keep still the whole way to class, his veins still humming with excitement and the smile hasn't left his face since the night before. Monty had known he likes boys but now that he knows he likes  _a_ boy it's all so much more exciting than it had been before he met Nathan Miller. He just can't wait to get to class so he can see him again.

When they'd kissed Monty felt like everything he'd felt he'd missed out on was finally coming through. The way Miller's stubble rubbed against his jaw, the musky scent as they danced together under the beating lights, the way Miller's fingers had gripped his hips and pulled them together; anchoring them in the moment.

The first time they'd met, Monty said Miller could either be the best thing or the worst. He thinks he's made up his mind.

Which is why he's so confused when he realises that Miller's not there.

Before he can start to panic he realises that he could just be taking a sick day, they partied pretty hard last night so he couldn't blame Miller if he's slept through his alarm. He should have just asked for his number so he could've texted him but he resolves to do it the next time he sees him.

~

The next time they're all out, Jasper tags along. It's rare that he comes out with them since he met Maya but he'd seen how much Monty and Clarke had missed his presence and Monty was glad they were finally back to doing something as a group.

Plus he kind of wanted to flirt with Jasper in front of Miller because that's the kind of terrible human being he is. Jasper was always oblivious to that sort of thing anyway and would play along without even realising it. When they were younger, people used to mistake them as a couple all the time so it wouldn't be hard to convince anyone that they could be flirting. Even if Miller didn't care, Monty still thinks it would make him feel better about the whole situation.

As much as he hated to admit it, it had stung when he'd walked in to comp sci for a second and third time and found his seat empty. The first time he'd found it occupied he was bothered by the other boys presence but now, seeing it empty, hurt. He thought he and Nate were getting on better, he didn't want things to be awkward just because they kissed. Monty hadn't thought it had been a big deal but he'd heard through Clarke who'd heard from Bellamy that Miller had switched his elective.

Had he really misread the signs that badly? Monty knows he's not the best at picking up signals but he was at least 70% sure that he'd had a chance. He couldn't believe that Miller had actually changed his elective just to avoid him but he had to believe it because what other reason could there be?

By some stroke of luck their group is the first to arrive at the bar so he follows Clarke over so that they can bag their usual booth before getting the first round in. He can feel himself getting nervous, excess energy causing his knee to jump under the table and his opposite hand to drum against the table top.

He's too busy beating out a rhythm against the table to notice Miller and Bellamy walking into the bar and the first time he's aware of their presence is Raven waving them over, calling their names over the crowd. Monty glances up and sees Bellamy wandering over to join Clarke at the bar where she's waiting for their drinks and then his eyes flick to Miller who's walking towards them as if he hasn't just crushed Monty's heart in his hand.

“You okay man?” Jasper asks, covering Monty's hand with his. It was little gestures like this, that came with their near lifelong friendship, which caused all the confusion about them dating.

He feels guilty for being pleased at the way Miller's smile falters as his eyes flick between their joined hands and Monty. “Yeah, I'm just a little tired I guess. Classes are getting a bit much, you know?”

It's enough to get Jasper ranting about his chemistry professor which leads to Raven jumping in and ragging on the engineer who'd apparently crashed her mechanics seminar. Bellamy and Clarke soon join them, each carrying a black tray full of drinks with matching smiles.

Monty thinks it's nice – them all being together like this – but he can't stop himself from stealing glances of Miller, even though it leaves an ache in his chest each time. It's unfair to blame Miller for his good looks and easy smile but Monty does it anyway because life just isn't fair.

“Anyone know where Murphy is tonight?” Raven asks eventually. They're all several drinks in by now but Clarke's the only one to join Raven in taking shots. “I want to kick his ass!” she slurs.

“Don't we all?” Bellamy snarks, sliding the tray of shots away from Raven's end of the table. Miller smirks at this and Monty does everything he can to not find it charming. Obviously he fails miserably but at least he tried right? “But why specifically?”

“He's not here so I can't own his ass at any drinking games or crush him at pool.”

Clarke huffs, “I already said I'd play them with you!”

“Yeah but we all know you can hold your liquor better than the rest of us, I wanted a challenge.”

“Challenge accepted.” Jasper smirks and Raven cheers. “I can't have you thinking we're all as boring as Bellamy.”

“Hey!”

“It's alright Bell, we all know you're a giant nerd.” Clarke laughs. Then she pulls on his sleeve. “Come on, we're going to need some more drinks for this.”

Monty watches as Bellamy lets Clarke drag him off to the bar and determinedly avoids looking in Miller's direction. He can feel the other boy’s eyes on him and the attention is causing heat to creep up his neck.

A couple of minutes pass, Jasper and Raven drawing up rules for their new drinking game on the back of a napkin, and then.

“I'm sorry. I didn't know you had, uh, someone?” Miller mumbles as he slides into Clarke's vacated seat. It sounds more like a question than an apology though and Monty has to push down the small burst of excitement he gets when he realises that his plan has maybe worked.

Monty shrugs. “I don't. Jasper's my best friend.”

Jasper looks up at the mention of his name – “Since birth.” – and then turns his attention back to Raven.

“That's good then.” Miller says, picking at the edges of the label of his beer. It looks like he wants to say something else but then Clarke's returned and is kicking him out of her seat.

She might have gone a bit wild with the number of shots but it's not like any of them have class in the morning so Monty grabs a couple and downs them to only a few raised eyebrows.

“Sorry,” he grimaces at the same time Raven leans over to ruffle his hair.

“Yes Monty! It's never too late to join the party!” she exclaims, lining up two more shots in front of him.

Maybe if he couldn't see Miller out of the corner of his eye, then he wouldn't have downed the shots as quickly as he did but he could and he did.

Once it hits eleven, Gina ramps up the volume of the music and unclips the rope to the dance floor. Most of the people that were populating the other booths leave to fill up the dance floor and suddenly the line for the bar gets a lot more crowded as the lights dim.

Clarke's trying to explain a new drinking game she's found and Monty thinks Bellamy's only listening because it's called Medusa – that and the fact that Clarke's suggesting it. In all fairness it sounds like a pretty fun game so they all give it a try with the shot they have left.

As far as Monty can work out all you have to do is open your eyes and look at someone, if they're looking at someone else then you're safe but if your eyes meet then you both have to drink. And it works.

The first time they play they're all looking at different people so none of them have to drink. The second Bellamy and Miller and looking at each other so they each take a shot and then again for the third round as well and Clarke and Jasper. He and Raven high five over the table at their good fortune.

Monty's not so lucky the fourth round they play because he finds himself eye to eye with someone. And of course the time he allows himself to look at Miller is the time the boy is looking right back at him, brown eyes meeting across the table. In a way he's grateful for the liquid courage in his system and manages to hold eye contact, even quirks a challenging eyebrow at Miller. Monty watches as Nate tips his head towards the bar as they down their shots and when he tells the group he's going to bar, Monty knows to follow.

He manages to wait another round before he excuses himself to use the toilet. The others don't pay him much mind, Jasper waves a hand in his direction to let him know they'd heard.

There are a lot more people now, not only around the bar but across the dance floor and scattered in groups in front of the seating area. Monty weaves through a few groups, excusing himself as he stumbles through the crowd. He doesn't get all that far before a hand wraps itself around his wrist and he's being guided towards the corner of the bar. The contact sends shivers up Monty's arm and, even though he remembers why he's upset, he follows Miller without question.

“D'you want a drink?” Miller asks, leaning against the bar. He's rolled the sleeves of his grey Henley above his elbows and Monty finds himself getting distracted at the sight of his forearms.

“Maybe just a water?”

The other boy nods and he repeats the order to the bartender, adding a tray of sourz  shots to the order to be sent over to their booth.

“Why did you switch class?” Monty blurts, breaking the silence whilst they wait for their drinks. He can feel the heat in his cheeks as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“I thought it was probably better to take a class that I was actually paying attention to rather than just getting distracted by the cute guy who sits next to me.” he smiles, then licks his lips in the way that always manages to drive Monty wild every time. “Besides, that cute guy was the one to tell me I shouldn't waste my elective just to spite the system or whatever so I swapped to theatre studies instead.”

“Oh.” Monty's speechless.

“Oh?” Nate prompts.

“I thought you were avoiding me after, you know, the other night.”

To his credit, it looks like he at least tries to stop his lip twitching into a smirk. “And why would I do that?”

“Because you regretted it?”

“God, you have no idea do you?”

Monty's about to ask him what he means but before he can Nate takes hold of his belt loops and tugs him closer so that their hips are flush together. For a moment all Monty can think about is the distinct possibility that one of their friends could find them at any moment but then Miller's running his tongue along his bottom lip before biting it and any coherent thoughts leave his mind.

He's pretty sure he forgets his name when Miller brings his lips crashing down to his, tasting of bud and mint imperials. It's slow at first whilst they find a rhythm but once Monty gives in and swipes his tongue across Miller's lips there's no stopping them. They could have been kissing for hours or minutes or days because Monty barely remembers his name let alone how to count time.

Monty relishes the burn as Miller's stubble rubs against his chin, reminds him of the first time they did this, and then he finds himself chasing Nate's lips as the taller boy pulls back almost gasping for air.

“Nate, wait...” Monty murmurs, tugging him back but only by a fraction since he's not all that far away. “So we're friends now, right?”

“Mmm.” Miller hums turning so he's breathing into Monty's neck, tickling the small hairs making them stand to attention.

“Good.”

“Want to get out of here?” Nate asks, eyebrow quirked up and hand dangerously low on the small of Monty's back.

Monty's pretty sure that he's fucked right then and there. “God, yes.”

-

They take an Uber back to Nate's. He shoots Bellamy a text saying he's tired and he's so, so relieved when he gets a reply saying he's going to crash at Murphy's because as soon as he pulls the keys out of the door and they've stumbled into his apartment Monty has his mouth on him.

It's cute how enthusiastic Monty is, running his hands through Nate's hair and eagerly biting at his bottom lip as Nate presses him up against the wall. He's pretty sure they nearly knock off a photo of his dad but he's too into Monty to give it more than a fleeting thought.

“Nate?” Monty murmurs, pulling at the hem of his shirt.

He drops his arms from around Monty's neck and allows the smaller boy to rid him of his shirt.

Monty tilts forward and plants a quick kiss to the end of his nose and Nate knows he's a goner. It makes his stomach leap and his heart swells but he still sees the nervous edge in Monty's brown eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” he can't help but reach up and brush the fringe out of Monty's eyes. He lets his fingers linger on the side of his face.

Monty looks up at him, eyes darting up from his lips. “It's just...I've not, uh, done this before so...” He blushes.

“No pressure, I promise.”

“Right, no pressure.”

“We'll take things at your pace, no need to rush.”

He's pretty sure the smile Monty gives him then could power the whole town for a month, at least.

It takes all of about ten minutes before Nate's asking Monty if he's sure he's okay with things again but he supposes the question is void since Monty's the one who's just stuck his hand under the waistband of Miller's pants.

~

Even a box of kittens couldn't rival seeing Monty dishevelled in the morning wearing only his boxers and one of the shirts Nate had draped over his computer chair. His hair is a mess, sticking out at all angles and some clinging to his forehead but Miller's still pretty sure he's never seen anything so perfect in his life. So what, he's a romantic – it literally surprises everyone but him.

“You look far too awake for this time of the morning considering how much you drank last night.” Nate groans as Monty sits up, smile plastered across his face.

“Good morning to you too.” he practically sings.

“Cute.”

Monty pokes at his side but it's nice. “So grumpy.”

“It's not like I hide it,” he grumbles but it does nothing to stop Monty. The smaller boy nuzzles into his shoulder, his arms snaking round his waist.

He can feel Monty's breath on his neck and he's suddenly feeling a lot more awake than he was a few minutes ago. It doesn't take long before Monty is slinging a leg over and he's comfortably straddling Nate's hips as he litters a sharp trail of bites down his neck, paying particular attention to his pulse point. What he lacks in experience, Miller thinks, Monty makes up for in enthusiasm.

“Hey, no regrets right?” he manages to get out as Monty drags his teeth over his earlobe. The light hitting him from behind making it look like he was wearing a halo or some shit but even Nate realises how ridiculous that sounds.

Monty snorts. “Are you seriously asking if I'm having a sexuality crisis as I'm giving you hickeys?”

He shrugs the best he can given the fact that Monty is still pinning him to the bed. “Everyone deals with things differently.”

“Wow.”

Nate can't agree more.

Miller can hardly be blamed when all he can think about during class later that day is Monty tangled up in his sheets, cheeks flushed and heart beating against his chest as he -

\- Yeah, this would be so much worse if they were still in the same class.

-  
  
  


And that's how they continue.

To start with they'll only go home together after group nights out, but eventually they'll use any excuse to hang out at Nate's.

(It's not that Monty doesn't want to have Nate over at his – hell, it would be so much easier for him if they did since it would mean he didn't keep having to sneak into the back of his lectures late – but Jasper's got Maya now, and Monty's trying to give them space . There's barely enough room for two in their dorm as it is.)

Monty'll be leaving a lecture and then his phone will go off and he'll look up from his phone to find Nate leaning against the wall, a small smile tugging at his lips. Or he'll text Miller and see if he's free and they'll end up half watching some film on Netflix and half making out because they're only human.

They're stuck in a kind of limbo where they're both together but not together, Monty thinks – Schrödinger's boyfriends. He doesn't want to be the one to bring things up because Nate was going slow for him and there's not really anything wrong with what they're doing. It's just confusing.

And it doesn't get any less confusing the more times Monty ends up staying the night. The longer they go without actually talking about what it is that they're doing, the harder it becomes to bring it up without the works sticking in Monty's throat.

~

Monty's half way out of the door, shirt still half buttoned, when he remembers his keys are still next to the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar. He runs a tired hand over his face as he turns to get them. He's definitely going to be late and he hates the looks he gets from his classmates when he tries to sneak in half way through a lecture.

“Morning,” comes a sleepy voice from the bedroom.

He snags his keys. “I've got to run, Nate. Or I'll be late.” Monty can hear the strained  _again_ even though he didn't say it.

“Oh, okay.” Even though his expression only faltered for a second, Monty still notices the way Miller's smile drops.

“I'm sorry.” Monty murmurs.

He nearly makes it out the door a second time when he feels Nate catching his hand.

“Maybe, uh, it would be easier for you if you...maybe left some of your things here?” Miller isn't someone who ever looks nervous, at least Monty doesn't think he's ~~n~~ ever seen him look anything less than smug in the time that they've been doing _this,_ but as the words struggle to leave his lips he looks anxious. “I mean, then you wouldn't have to rush home before lectures and stuff because your things would be here and you don't have to but I just thought... I thought it might make things a bit easier for you.”

“Yeah?” Monty asks, the hope in his voice too tangible for his liking.

He'd be lying if he said this wasn't exactly what he'd been wanting to hear for a while now but he still can't shake the feeling that maybe this doesn't mean what he wants it to mean.

Miller shrugs. “Sure. But don't you need to get going?”

Monty still feels stunned at the other boy’s words and his feet don't seem to want to move. His mind is racing with a ton of questions he wants to ask because this definitely means  _something_ he's just not sure what.

“Come on, you're going to be late.” Nate smiles, presses his hand to the small of Monty's back and guides him to the door. The heat from his hand in comforting, letting Monty know that he's not going anywhere, and it's so different from the ways he usually touches him that it only adds to his confusion.

“I'll see you later, yeah?” Nate asks.

“Of course.”

He presses a quick kiss to Nate's cheek before he has the time to over think things and then he's darting down the corridor. If he'd have looked back he would have seen the way Nate's entire face light up and the way his cheeks darkened as soon as the other boy’s lips had left his cheek.

-

“Someone got laid last night!”

He's only just walked into the bar and Raven is already calling him out. He doesn't know why he expects better from them, being assholes  is the basis of their friendship.

He knows Monty is already sat around the table, he can feel his eyes boring into him as he sits down, but he can't look at him or everything will all be over. They'll all know. It wouldn't be the worst thing, though – he's pretty sure at the very least Bellamy and Jasper are suspicious at this point. And after he'd blurting what he did to Monty that morning, he's really had something to think about.

“And who would that someone be? Did Bellamy finally admit his massive crush on Clarke.”

“Oh, come on Miller, don't play with me.” Raven groans and Bellamy looks like he's about to throw a tantrum. Nate doesn't know what he's worried about, it's not like Clarke's here yet and besides if Bellamy thinks he's doing a good job of keeping said crush a secret then he's got another thing coming.

He slides into the booth, elbowing Murphy who just shoots him an unimpressed look before bringing his bottle to his lips and taking a drink. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Really? Because those hickeys on your neck look kind of impressive.” Monty smirks. He looks so smug, mischief twinkling in his eyes, and Miller half wants to get him to shut up and half wants to drag him off to some shadowy corner of the bar and have his way with him.

Raven's eyes widen almost comically. “Jesus! I didn't know you were into that.”

“Surprisingly, there are a lot of things you _don't_ know about me Reyes.”

His rational side had told him to cover up the mottled bruising but the even bigger, entirely smug, side of him had wanted to show off what Monty had done to him. The way he'd marked him up, staked his claim. Sometimes Nate found it hard to believe that he was the first guy that Monty had ever been with, like when he saw him sucking the purple bruises along his pulse point.

“Someone's getting cagey,” Murphy snarks, flicking some of the condensation from his bottle at Miller. “Nathan's clearly too tired after last night to play nice.”

“Fuck off, John.” he scowls. He can see Monty out of the corner of his eye, lip between his teeth. “I'm getting a drink, anyone else want one?”

There's a muffled consensus around the table that they all want another round.

“I'll help you,” Monty smiles, collecting up some of the empty glasses and shuffling out of his seat. He follows Nate to the bar and they push their way through the crowd of people on the outside of the dance floor. Nate can feel him close behind, knows that Monty is safely following him, but he clasps his hand anyway once he's sure he's out of the sight of their friends. It feels like the first night but it doesn't feel like it'll be the last. He quietly hopes that there will never be a last night for them.

They only have to wait a couple of minutes, Monty nodding his head to the beat of the music and Miller watching in with a fond expression on his face, until Gina walks over to where they're perched on the bar stools to take their order. She smiles knowingly between them and it isn't until then that Nate realises that his hand is resting on Monty's thigh.

“Hey, uh, about what you said earlier?” Monty starts. Even with the music in the background and the chatter of the people around them Miller can still hear the uncertainty in the other boys voice.

Nate can feel his heart starting to speed up in his chest. He knows Monty's going to turn him down, tell him he was being stupid to think he wanted to leave some clothes at his place, that he'd changed his mind about the whole thing. “Yeah?” he's thankful he manages to pull off the nonchalant tone he was going for.

“Uh, won't Bellamy notice if I start to leave my stuff at your place?”

He can feel the weight lifting from his chest. “He doesn't go into my room so no.”

“Yeah but I'm sure he'll notice an extra toothbrush in the bathroom.”

“I think you overestimate how much attention Bellamy pays to things that aren't either his sister or Clarke.”

“Or the Library of Alexandria?”

“Yeah, that too.” Miller smiles. He's glad that the merger of their friendship groups is going so well, it's like he's found a whole other family to add to those he's known all his life. “You're learning.”

He watches as Monty's gaze shifts deliberately shifts from his eyes to his lips. Monty takes one of his own lips between his teeth again, putting his hand over Nate's on his thigh and lacing their fingers together. “I really am.”

And he knows exactly what he means.

He feels like he's caught in Monty's gaze, shifts forward on the stool to close some of the space between them. He's oblivious to anyone else in the room, all he's aware of is the way Monty's fingers are tangled with his and the way he's looking at Nate like he wants to mark up the other side of his neck.

“You liked that they saw didn't you?” he asks, fingers trailing over the bruising on his neck.

“Yes.” Monty swallows. He reaches out with his free hand and catches Nate's hand in his hovering over the beating of his heart.

Gina clears her throat, handing them their drinks, and then the moments gone.

They carry a tray each back to their table, Monty walking ahead of Miller. Nate can't help but watch the curve of his ass as he moves towards their friends, he's only human after all.

Once they reach the table he notices that Clarke's joined them, wedged herself between Bellamy and Raven, sipping from a bottle that he can only guess is Bellamy's. He smiles at her in greeting, handing out the drinks and then he and Monty squeeze into the last of the seats.

The group chat for a while, laughing and joking before Raven challenges Murphy at darts. Murphy helps her up and offers her his arm but she shrugs him off and tells him to bring over their drinks as she limps over to snag the dart board.

“Ten bucks on Murphy.” Jasper says, slapping a bill into the middle of the table.

Clarke grins, slapping down a bill of her own. “Ten bucks says Raven crushes him and looks fabulous doing it.”

“I like those odds.” Bellamy laughs, taking a drink.

Soon after Jasper gets a text telling him that Maya has arrived so he bounds over to wait for her by the bar, leaving just Bellamy, Clarke and Monty left around the table with Miller.

It doesn't take long after that for Miller to feel a hand creeping up his thigh under the table. It catches him off guard at first and he nearly chokes on his drink. Bellamy shoots him a look but he manages to play it off as a cough. He glances to his right and Monty's face couldn't be more neutral as his hand snakes higher still. Nate has to catch his hand before he gets too excited, it wouldn't be ideal to get a semi when you're out with your friends.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Won't they notice?”

“Like they just noticed you groping me?”

“Fair point.”

“But fuck them if they do.” Miller replies, starting to slide out of the booth.

“That sounds terrible.”

“Oh yeah, why's that?”

“Because you could be fucking me instead.”

  
~

But as it happens, Bellamy does notice the additions to their apartment.

“Miller can you come out here a minute?”

“What?”

“Did you grow a second head recently?”

“Is this a joke because I really don't have time for this right now.” He really doesn't. With all the time he's been spending with Monty recently he's been neglecting some of his essays and he knows that the only time he'll actually get work done is when he knows Monty is in his bio chem lectures.

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Alright then, you've driven me to this.” He produces something from behind his back and holds it out towards Nate in a very accusatory manner. “Who's is this?”

His eyes dart towards the article in Bellamy's hand and spots the Adventure Time toothbrush Monty had left in a mug next to his in the bathroom. It was kind of cute, the handle was decorated with all of the characters, and it made him smile every time he walked in to find Monty using it.

“I...”

“Because I know for a fact that this isn't yours.” His frown melts into a pout and Nate feels like he's kicked a puppy when Bellamy adds. “Do you have a boyfriend that you haven't told me about? I thought you knew you could talk to me about that kind of stuff.”

“Just because you like to wax lyrical about Clarke every chance you get doesn't mean that we all like to shout about our feeli- uh, personal lives. But, no, I don't have a secret boyfriend.”

“So what's this doing here, do we have a third room-mate that I'm unaware of?”

“Just some guy that I'm seeing, no big deal. Well not even seeing really but...I let him keep some of his stuff here so he's not late for him morning lectures anymore.”

“Anymore?”

“Yeah, for the first few weeks he kept being late and - ” And that's when he realises he's walked right into Bellamy's trap.

Bellamy's arms are folded across his chest when he says, “So let me get this straight. You've kind of but kind of not been seeing the same guy for weeks, maybe even months, and it's serious enough that you let him keep some of his stuff here but you didn't tell me about it?”

“It's complicated.”

“How complicated?”

“He's never been with a guy before so we started just sleeping together, you know? But now we kind of hang out all the time and he sleeps over instead of sneaking out and things have changed, it's _different_ now, and I don't want to scare him off because I like him and I don't want to ruin things.”

“You like him?”

“That's seriously what you took from that?”

Bellamy sighs and puts a hand of Miller's shoulder. “It's just been a long time since I've heard you say that and I'm happy for you. And I'm here if you want to talk or drink or whatever.”

“I know.”

“I know you know but I'm reminding you. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

He thinks, perhaps naively, that Bellamy might drop it when he wanders into the kitchen and brings a pan of water to the boil ready to make them pasta.

“Do I know him?”

“Know who?”

He's met with a look of disapproval, Bellamy's default 'Mom' look.

“I thought we dropped this already?”

“I'll take that as a yes then.”

“I hate you.”

-

“Are you or are you not going to tell me where you keep disappearing to these days?” Jasper asks as he takes a long drag from the joint they're sharing. “Is there a meth problem we need to talk about?”

“You're seriously asking me if I have a drug problem.”

Jasper eyes the blunt and shrugs. “You do have previous. But I guess you're too poor and your skins too good for that.”

“Uh thanks?”

“But seriously, I know you're doing something you shouldn't be. You're always sneaking around like a naughty school boy and I thought we did all of our meddling together.”

Monty rolls his eyes, breathing in the smoke and trying desperately not to think about the way Nate's lips would look like wrapped around the end of the blunt.

It's not that he's been intentionally keeping his situation with Miller a secret, it just kind of happened that way. Now it's come up he supposes there's nothing really to stop him telling Jasper what's been going on. “I've been seeing someone.”

Jasper chokes on the smoke. “I'm sorry, did I just take a really strong hit or did you actually just say you were seeing someone?”

“I did, yeah.”

“What's her name?”

He feels himself falter for just a second – he's never brought up the whole liking guys thing with Jasper but he doesn't think he'd mind. He's never had to tell any of his other friends, they've all just sort of known, but maybe that has more to do with the fact he doesn't do a good job at hiding the heart eyes he throws at Miller. “Nathan.”

“Cool.”

“You're not going to say anything else?”

“What else is there to say, man. If you're happy then I'm happy.”

Monty snorts. “I know that's the weed talking.”

“He treats you right though?”

Monty nods and bumps his shoulder against his friends.

“And you want to be with him?”

He's kind of wistful when he replies with a simple 'yes'.

-

Bellamy decided to invite everyone round to theirs for a film night and that's how Nate finds himself cornered in his own kitchen by Jasper Jordan. They've barely spoken before. It's not like they have anything in common apart from their relationships with Monty so he's more than a little shocked when Jasper asks to speak to him.

“So,” he starts poking Miller square in the chest. It would be amusing if he didn't think another of their friends might walk in any second. “You and Monty are a thing right?”

“Right.”

“But you're not _together_?”

“No.”

“Well why not?” he frowns.

“We're taking things slow.” he shrugs, leaning around Jasper to grab a beer. “Why, did he say something?” he adds, suddenly beginning to worry.

Jasper smiles like he's seen something he's been looking for. “No. I just... He won't say anything himself because he's too  _Monty_ about these kind of things but I know if you, uh, asked him to be your boyfriend then he wouldn't say no.”

There's a grin spreading across his face before Jasper gets a chance to finish. “You think?”

“Yeah I do.” he turns to leave but then he stops in the doorway and turns back to face Nate. “Miller, I know I'll probably regret this since you're literally twice my size, but if you hurt him then -”

“I know, you'll kill me,” he nods. He's pleased Monty has someone who looks out for him the way Bellamy looks out for Nate. “But, don't worry, you won't have to.”

Jasper looks satisfied with that answer.

Miller takes a minute ~~ s ~~ before he wanders back out into his living room. Monty's curled up exactly where he left him, popcorn balanced on his lap and a sleepy smile on his face when he sees Nate walking over to him. Once he's settled, Monty wastes no time snuggling into his side.

When Bellamy catches him carding his hand through Monty's hair, smug look plastered across his stupid face, he just glares at him.

-

Monty wakes up with a firm arm wrapped around his waist and a nose buried into the crook of his neck. He can't think of anything better.

The light is streaming through a crack in the curtains and Nate's eyelashes are casting shadows over his cheeks. He looks peaceful, his rough edges smoothed out whilst he's asleep and Monty has to pinch himself just to make sure he's not still sat on the dorm roof smoking with Jasper.

“Morning.” Nate murmurs, eyes still closed and lips pressed against his shoulder sloppily.

Monty changes his mind, it definitely got better.

“Good morning sleepy head.” he sighs when he feels Nate's arm trail lower down his stomach.

“Been awake long?”

“No,” he lies. Even though they've been doing this for a while now, it's probably best not to give away the fact he'd been watching Nate sleep for the best part of ten minutes.

“You sure about that?” Nate says as he trails a lazy finger up Monty's arm.

Monty huffs, “You caught me. Not all of us can sleep as long as you can.”

Nate chuckles, his stubble rubbing against the skin of Monty's shoulder and it sends a shiver down his spine. A few months ago, Monty wouldn't have believed anyone who told him that this would be his life, but here he is tangled up in navy sheets and dark limbs and he can't imagine being anywhere else.

Which is why his heart starts to beat erratically when Nate straightens up and turns to him saying, “Uh, Monty, there's something I want to talk to you about...”

His panic feels entirely legitimized because who the hell says that unless they're about to drop some horrific bomb on the other person. Literally, never have those words ever been followed by anything positive. Ever.

Except.

“I know I said 'no pressure' but, I've been thinking and – hey, don't look so worried – maybe you might want to be, you know, boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends?” Monty smirks. It's mostly to hide his relief. “I didn't realise we were thirteen?”

“You can just say no if you want to. There's no need to be cruel,” Nate pouts.

And, because he can, Monty shifts closer and brings their lips together.

-

Monty likes boys. Well, one boy in particular.

He knows he does and now everyone else does too.

He'd started off never being with a boy before but now he can't imagine being with anyone else. It's quite possibly the best problem he could have and he has to thank Pike's shitty comp sci course to thank for it all.

-

Nate likes Monty.

Exclusively. No ifs, no buts. Well maybe just the one  _butt_ .

He'd been with guys before but none of them had gotten to him the way Monty had. If one good thing came out of his ridiculous hatred of electives then it was Monty fucking Green and, honestly, Nate wouldn't change a thing.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) More Minty coming soon.
> 
> -I'm always accepting prompts so drop them off @nathanmillerz on tumblr!


End file.
